Let Me Here Your Body Talk
by TransformCobra
Summary: 2x07 One shot. Finn loves Rachel. There is nothing wrong with her. But Ms. Holiday is one cool teacher, who just happens to be very sexy as well! Title from Pyhsical by Olivia Newton-John


Author's Note: 2x07 One shot of the Glee Series. It was really hard to find a good plot for this. But I thought up some Finn and Ms. Holiday sexy time. Probably my first straight sex scene. Well kind of, you'll read on. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. I do my damn best. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Glee, RM does, nor do I own Van Halen. or Matthew Morrison.-I've seen those sexy Details magazine pictures-

* * *

Holly Holiday. She was hot. Smoking. It sucked that Puck had all his eyes on that body. Back off man. She was Finn's. True he had Rachel. But during that sexy performance. He couldn't help but just stare at Ms. Holiday in that saucy little red outfit. Finn actually had a hard on from that performance. Kurt saw it and eyed it down. Then asked Finn during it to keep his thoughts silent, cause he didn't want him and Rachel humping each other at his house.

Finn hardly paid attention to the words Kurt said. The other day when they did 'Forget You' with her. He was so into it. He hadn't danced like that before. Just all bubbly and excited. Like what was happening in his pants at that time as well. If wanted to, he would sing 'Hot For Teacher' to her. That is how Finn felt about her. Making out with Rachel didn't compare to the sexual feeling for the substitute. Don't get him wrong making out was awesome.

But his sexy teacher went back to her other classes, since Mr. Schuester was back and feeling great. Super. Finn thought. He was a fan of journey and all good classic rock. And he saw her, passing through the hall. He was so inspired to do some Van Halen. He then saw Mr. Schue chase her down. Is Mr. Schue seeing her? That bastard. He gets every older woman he wanted. He looked at Puck, who also looked a bit jealous and tight in the pants. He roamed his eyes to Mike. He even looked jealous. Perfect opportunity. Worse thing about it was that, Mr. Schuester came in with a mile long smile. He was probably getting some tonight. Hot damn. So after Glee, Mike and Finn agreed to come over to Puck's and practice their song and talk about Ms. Holiday. One problem struck though, they needed a four guy for the song. Kurt was out of the question. It was for Ms. Holiday anyway. And she was going to be in the next Glee practice from what Mr. Schue said. But Kurt did seem to like her teaching.

"NO FINN" Puck yelled.

"Come on, Kurt seems to like her teaching methods. And it is like a tribute." Finn wouldn't mind working with Kurt. He was great at dancing and he would get some awesome costumes for them.

"No, we are getting Sam in this." Puck replied. Finn agreed. They would talk to Sam first thing tomorrow. He was at some family thing tonight. Finn got home and ate some dinner then went to the still shared room of him and Kurt. Kurt was shopping with Mercedes and Tina. He had plenty of time to think up some good fantasies about Holly Holiday. He laid down on his bed, only to feel and hear the box spring snap. But Kurt's bed was open, and it did look softer. So he walked to Kurt's bed, only at the foot of his bed was Ms. Holiday in lace underwear and a whip in hand. She whipped that thing and it wrapped around Finn's neck and it snapped a little at the end. His pants tighten. Then she palmed his groin through his pants. He threw his head back and felt the soft Egyptian cotton underneath him. Ms. Holiday was now straddling Finn as she snapped the whip again and it hit his ankle. He whimpered a little. She leaned down and kissed Finn hard on the lips. Roughly pulling and tugging his bottom lip. Snapping the whip again. Earning her another moan from the boy. Then her sexy, Spanish speaking tongue snaked in without permission and coasted his mouth. Holiday pulled his pants down and lifted the boy's shirt up. He licked his lip as he could think of the woman's hot wet kisses on the rim of his boxers and on his stomach. Her hot, pretty mouth pulling his boxers down with her teeth. Her fingers then pulled them down with his pants and then started massaging his balls. He moaned as she was kissing the inner thigh and then up the pointed shaft.

She was then bobbing up and down, so fast and so hard. Oh god, he couldn't think straight. He couldn't think of the mailman or anything to kill his mood. He didn't want to kill his mood. It felt so exotic. His hips bucked up and off the bed. He did it again and again. Forcing his cock to hit the back of Ms. Holiday's throat. And the moans she gave sent a quiver through Finn's spine.

"Ms. Holiday.." He groaned..."Ugh...Yes" He bucked his hips higher off the bed then before and reached his climax. He had no idea he had a voyageur either. He just laid on the bed covered in his jizz, happy and relieved.


End file.
